Navigator
Hit Dice: 1D4 per Navigator level. Starting proficiencies: In addition to background and racial proficiencies, you have the following: Armor: Light Armor Weapons: Simple Weapons Skills: Choose any four. Starting Equipment - (a) A dagger - (a) Leather armor or (b) a simple ranged weapon - (a) A week of rations Alternatively, you may start with 2d4 x 10 GP. Analysis: As an action, examine a single target. If you have more hit dice than your target, the technique occurs automatically. If you have the same number, or the target has more, subtract your number of hit dice from the opponent, then add 10 to the remainder. This is the DC for a Perception check, which must succeed in order to Analyze the target. If you fail this check, you lose an Analysis charge. Until the start of your next turn, all attacks against this target have advantage. Additionally, you impose or expose a weakness on the target, making them doubly susceptible to one type of damage, chosen at the DM's discretion. You may perform this ability a number of times equal to half your Navigator level, rounded up, and recover them with a long rest. Spellcasting: Through your knowledge of reality and connection to others, you are able to expand your influence out to others and to reality itself. Cantrips: You know a number of cantrips equal to half your Navigator level, rounded up, from any class spell list. Spell Slots of higher levels: You know every bard spell, preparing a number equal to your spell slots for that level +1. You can change your prepared spells with a ten-minute ritual. You do not lose the spell after casting it. Spellcasting ability: Wisdom Spell Save DC: 8 + Proficiency Bonus + Wisdom Modifier Party Link: As a bonus action, you are able to form a telepathic connection with a single person who is not hostile to you within 60 feet. You are able to wordlessly communicate with this person, your voices going into one another's heads directly. If you hone in on them for your action, are able to perceive the world through their senses. The connection lasts 24 hours, but ends prematurely as a Bonus action, if the range is exceeded, or if the target becomes hostile to you. Only one Party Link connection can exist at a time. If performed as a Ritual, and if you Concentrate on it during your turn, the range of the connection increases from 60 feet to one mile, and lasts until you break concentration, exceed the range, or the target becomes hostile to you. The creature at the other end of the connection can make a Wisdom save (as if Party Link were a spell cast at your highest spell level) to end the connection without having to exit the range of the spell or become hostile towards you. Bolster: '''Utilizing a technique co-opted from Bardic Inspiration, you are able to Bolster an ally. As a Bonus Action on your turn, you give a creature other than yourself within 60 feet of you a d4 which can be added to an ability check, Attack roll, or saving throw. This can be added after the roll, but must be before the DM tells you the result. The Bolster can only be used within the next minute, and they can only have one Bolster at a time, though you can have a Bolster and a Bardic Inspiration at the same time. However, they can't add them both to the same roll. You can use this ability a number of times equal to your Charisma Modifier plus your Wisdom Modifier (a minimum of once.) You regain uses after a long rest. The Bolster die increases to a d6 at level 8, 2d4 at 13, and 2d6 at 18. '''Evaluation: During a short rest, you and all of your allies regain a single first level spell. At levels 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15, and 17, you also gain a spell for an additional spell level, up to 8 at level 17. Expertise: '''Gain expertise in two skills, which adds 2 to their bonuses. '''Ability Score Improvement: Increase an ability score by 2, or two ability scores by 1. Jack of All Trades: '''Add half of your Proficiency Bonus, rounded down, to all skills. '''Quick Refresh: '''During a short rest, you are able to harness your powers and allow a single ability or feature of yours or an ally's that normally requires a long rest to recharge to instead be returned at the end of that short rest. Usable once per long rest. '''Improved Analysis: '''Analysis can now be performed as a Bonus Action, the DC is reduced by 2, and you can recover it with a short rest or a long rest. '''Improved Party Link: '''The spell can now connect the minds of up to 10 allies within 60 feet of one another, as long as one of them is within 60 feet of you, letting them all telepathically communicate to one another. Additionally, you no longer have to concentrate on the spell in order to enhance the range to a mile, though you must still cast it as a ritual. You can also share your senses with one or multiple creatures you are telepathically linked to. '''Refinement: '''As an action, you are able to refine an ally's prowess until the start of your next turn. For the duration of their Refinement, they cannot be Sneak Attacked, can re-roll a single fumble, their critical threshold increases by 1, and any Weaknesses are removed. Using Refinement takes a single use of Analysis. '''Superior Bolster: '''If you have no Bolsters left, '''You regain a single use of Bolster when you roll Initiative. A Navigator is the ultimate in support. Utilizing both a person's understanding of the world and their strength of character, the Navigator forgoes all manner of martial combat and longevity, relying heavily on the protection of their allies in exchange for warping the battlefield in their favor. They're equally skilled outside of combat, providing analysis of social situations just as they manipulate the ebb and flow of combat.